Helping Hand
by FadingMoonlight
Summary: Kiba wants to take another step to deepen his relationship with Shino, he wants under the coat. What he finds leaves him with a little...problem, so Shino helps out. Kiba X Shino.


**NOTES- **I do this only for my own pleasure, and the pleasure of others, not for any other purpose.

This is my first time writing anything even slightly beyond pure fluff, so please don't be afraid to criticize it.

* * *

I was just sitting on my couch, talking with Akamaru, when the doorbell rang. My heart skipped a beat. It had to be him at the door. It was right at the time I was expecting him, maybe even a little earlier.

I actually skipped to the door. "Shino." I breathed as I saw it was indeed the mysterious ninja waiting at my door.

"Kiba." He said. To anyone else it might have sounded like something he said on a regular basis, but I'd spent seven years getting to know this guy. The soft tone in his voice when he said my name made my knees go weak.

We were in my house for our date, his being too crowded with his creepy relatives for my liking. Luckily for us my family was all out on missions, so it was just us. Not that I had anything planned besides getting Shino out of his coat.

We'd been teammates fro seven years, actual friends for about six and a half, and boyfriends for less than one. In reality it had only been about four months since it became official, but we both knew our feelings had started long before that so I liked to count that in there. It made it seem so much more intimate a relationship than if you just said four months.

It had only been a week since I'd gotten Shino to take off his glasses for me, and even that had taken a lot before he stopped considering putting them back on. I'd had to murmur words to him in between kisses, and keep his hands in mine for a full hour before be stopped trying to reach for them. It had taken another before he even considered looking me straight in the eye. It had hurt that even after all this time he still tried to hide himself from me, but I had forgiven him. Already he'd given me so much more than he had anyone else. But still I felt like he wasn't all mine. He still had a shield between us. I wanted to get rid of it.

Tonight I was going for the coat.

But first I had to get to that part of the date. Shino was a romantic, he wanted to have the quiet dinner and flowers and such. I obliged him. I was never much of a cook, but tonight I had tried. I even stooped so low as to ask my sister for help.

"What do you think?" I peeked up at the silent man across from me. The silence that was only broken by the breathing of the three creatures had been pressing the air out of my lungs until I wanted to scream to get it to stop.

"Did you work hard on it?" It seemed like such an out of place question. Besides that it didn't even answer my question. I studied him for a moment. No doubt he wanted to be sure that telling me it was great would make me feel good.

"Nope." I lied. "I bought most of it from a store."

Behind his overly tall collar he smiled. I was sure he'd read through my lie. "It was good."

"Good answer. Now I won't have to kick you out." I had to at least try to hold onto my manly dignity. His smile became a smirk and he slowly levered himself out of the chair. "What?" I asked as he walked around the table. I think I had an idea _what_?

With the casual ease I loved he sauntered over to me and rested his weight against the table. Then he leaned as close to me as he could without actually touching me. "You know, you're a horrible liar." His breathe tickled my lips.

"Yeah?" I moved a fraction of an inch closer. My lips burned with the need to touch his. I wondered if maybe Shino was feeling the same thing, but he soon answered that for me.

He closed the space between us in a millisecond. With practiced ease his lips molded to mine, and mine to his. We fought for dominance. We spoke a language without words. We became a single person. But only for a second.

As quickly as he started it Shino pulled away. I sat there for a moment with my eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of the contact with the other man. A smile curved the corner of my mouth, though that disappeared when I opened my eyes to find he'd walked away.

The smallest amount of frustration washed away the bliss as I found that I had to go off in search of my partner. With every room I walked through that frustration only grew. Why did Shino have to be so difficult sometimes? I scowled my way though my living room and stomped through the front hall. By the time I made it to the end of the hall where my room was situated I could have sworn my hands were stuck in the fist position. Shino deserved the growl I gave him when I saw him sitting calmly on my bed.

"Took you long enough." That was the last straw. I may do anything for Shino, but he was _not _in complete control like he seems to think he is.

I took no time bounding across the room to Shino. Before he could say anything else smart I grabbed a couple fistfuls of his collar and forced him to kiss me. He hesitated, only momentarily surprised by my taking over. Then he relaxed into it and things got hot.

We kissed for what seemed like forever and no time at all. Every once in a while the need for air overwhelmed us and we separated, only to join again as soon as we could. At one point we fell off the bed with a resounding thunk, but it did nothing but change our positions. With a small smirk I started on the buttons on Shino's jacket while he was still engrossed in our make-out session.

My mission for the night was getting close to becoming a reality.

I finally got Shino out of his coat and for the first time in our seven years of knowing each other I saw him in just a t-shirt and pants. His chest was muscled, as were most shinobi's, and his t-shirt did absolutely nothing to hide that fact.

I felt all my body heat rush south.

This wasn't a feeling I ever really connected with anyone, so it took a moment to realize what I was feeling.

Shino noticed too, and he just gave a small cough and looked away to hide his blush. Self-consciously he reached for the coat that was discarded a way away.

Without thinking I flung myself forward to stop him from getting at the clothing. I'd spent so much time wondering what he was like underneath it that I just couldn't let him put it back on. Besides, if I let him get at it now, he'd probably be too embarrassed to ever take it off again.

After the look I got today I didn't want that to happen.

I crashed into the other boy just as his fingers brushed the material. With a desperate thrust I pushed it out of reached. Then I landed right on top of him.

Shino looked up at me. Over top the rim of his glasses I could see the shock etched on his face. Shaking, I took the obstruction away from his eyes and gave him a gentle kiss. "Kiba." He mumbled after the brief contact. He just looked away again, hiding his strangely sexy eyes from my view.

I growled sat up in his lap so I could use my hands to force him to look at me again. "What?" I demanded in my usual fashion. "Are you embarrassed?"

"…no." he said after a moment. He was lying, I could tell.

"Why are you embarrassed, Shino? Is it because everyone else is creeped out by your bugs?"

"No." he was lying again. I could hear it in his voice.

"Well, you shouldn't be!" I leaned to bring us nose to nose. At that distance I almost thought I could see his lip trembling. "You shouldn't care what everyone else thinks, and even if you do, they don't think it about you! Those peoples just don't like bugs. They don't not like Shino as a person!"

"You can't know that, Kiba." He said logically. He tried once again to break eye contact, but I wouldn't let him. If only for my sake I needed him out of this frame of mind, even if it's only when he's with me.

"You're right, I can't." I admitted. The surprise in his eyes made me smile. "But I don't care. _I _like you as Shino. Every bit of you. So I won't let you hide behind that coat of yours all the time."

I closed the distance between us again. It took him a moment before the slight shock drifted to the back of his mind and he participated as well. The kiss, though it was meant just to reassure him, heated up as the full meaning of my words got to him. At least I hope that's what they'd done. Feeling desperation bubble in me I used my tongue to beg for entrance. I wanted Shino. Wanted him to want me too.

I think it was just to spite me that he refused at first. He wanted me to beg. He wanted to know that he was in control, because that's just the kind of person he is. I did. Using the silent language we shared I begged for him. Smiling into the kiss he finally granted it to me. I loved it, I loved _him._

Suddenly, knowing he was in total control of the moment, he shifted to get into a better position. His leg moved underneath me and reminded me of my problem. I moaned as the motion sent a feeling of pleasure tingling up my spine.

Shino pushed away from me. It was my turn to blush. I hadn't wanted to ruin our moment like that. I climbed off him and stood up. Unfortunately that made my erection rather obvious.

I tried to give a laugh, but it sounded halfhearted even to me. Shino would never have missed that. "Uh, you can go if you want. I guess I kinda need to take care of this." It made me sad that he would leave because of this, but I couldn't stand the though of bothering him.

I could hear him moving behind me. He didn't say a word, but I honestly hadn't expected him too. Suddenly two bare arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Shino buried his head into my shoulder and muttered a few words. I twisted slightly to try and hear him better.

"This is my fault," He said quietly, seemingly only to himself. I could feel his blush through my own shirt, "You should let me help you deal with it."

"Shino!" he wasn't honestly saying…Before I could say more his hands snaked down and rubbed against that area. "Shino…" I repeated, still afraid that this was too good to be true.

He looked up and I could see the slightly evil grin on his face. It warmed me further to know what it meant. I turned to him and gave him yet another kiss. He just squeezed and made a small moan escape from my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders while he fumbled with my pants. Even past my happiness I could tell he was nervous about this. This is a rather important step in any relationship.

Finally he freed them and they dropped to the floor. That just left me in my boxers. It wasn't long before I lost those as well. Shino certainly wasn't taking this slowly. Wanting to have a little say in this, I grinded my hips into his while I gave him a heated kiss. It felt so good I hated having to stop.

Until Shino put his hands on me.

"Turn around." He whispered in my ear. I did so, completely at his mercy. We backed up until his back was at a wall and then he started stroking.

Shino played me like an instrument. His moving fingers sent jolts of pleasure and pain rocketing up my nervous system. I felt like my brain should have been overloading, that it wasn't right and that I should stop before I exploded.

Instead I flexed and made it all the worse.

His hands were cold against my skin. It added another dimension to the feeling. And Shino wasn't predictable in his movement. Hell, he'd never been predictable in his life as far as I know. He'd pump me fast, them slow then fast again. Sometimes he'd stop to just drag his fingertips along my length. His kisses on my ear and neck sent shivers down my spine.

I was aware of only myself and Shino. There was nothing else. My mother could have walked in at that moment and I doubt I would have noticed. I was fully intent on the fire that was growing in my gut and the feeling of Shino's calloused fingers on my shaft. His nervous breathing in my ear did nothing but send me that much closer to the edge.

Finally my mind went numb and the overwhelming heat flowed out. I relaxed into Shino's embrace as my passion left me.

Who would have thought Shino was so good with his hands.

How much I loved him.

"Kiba?" Shino gave a concerned whisper in my ear. I turned to face him, "Are you crying?"

I fully noticed the couple of tears falling from my eyes. I blushed, and buried my head in his chest so he couldn't see. Despite the tears I smiled, "I love you Shino, I really do."

"I…I love you too." He didn't try to hide the confusion from me. I just smiled again. Finally I could honestly say that Shino was all mine, and that I was closer to him than anyone else.

Oh how much I loved him.


End file.
